Wireless communication technologies have seen explosive growth over the past few years. This growth has been fueled by wireless services providing freedom of movement to the mobile public, and cutting the tether to hardwired communication systems. In addition, the increasing quality and speed of voice and data communications over the wireless medium has attracted additional users. As a result of these service enhancements, the popularity of wireless services is expected to continue to grow rapidly.
A recent addition to wireless communication technologies has been the ability to broadcast programs to mobile users. Mobile broadcast users can view mobile editions of news, entertainment, sports, business, and other programming using their cell phone or other wireless devices. These broadcast systems have seen significant increase in usage and availability worldwide. As a result, it is anticipated that additional services will become available and there will be increased demand for services and applications utilizing mobile broadcast television services.